Adventure Calls For Me
by lSilverFoxl
Summary: Summary: Medieval Fantasy AU Harry Potter, a well-known mage, is a loner. Then he comes in contact with a brave warrior with blazing red hair and a ranger with the sharpest mind. However, Harry is being hunted and together they must save the land of Hogwarts from the tyrant, Dark Lord Voldemort, from taking over. (Note: No Pairings decided as of yet!)
1. The Boy Who Lived to Run Away

**Adventure Calls for Me**

* * *

 **Summary: Medieval Fantasy AU Harry Potter, a well-known mage, is a loner. Then he comes in contact with a brave warrior with blazing red hair and a ranger with the sharpest mind. However, Harry is being hunted and together they must save the land of Hogwarts from the tyrant Dark Lord Voldemort from taking over.**

 **Note: No Pairings decided as of yet!**

* * *

Book 1 Part 1: The Boy Who Lives to Run Away

* * *

In the small village of Hogsmeade, the people are whispering. The people whisper of a man in a cloak of brown, his eyes a brilliant green and hair as black as night. They whisper of the wind moving his hair aside to show his scar, the shape of a lightning bolt before covering it up. Words travels quickly in such a small village, Harry knows this personally.

He's sure the people are whispering of his arrival. Ever since he managed to destroy the body of the bloody Lord Voldemort, wanker extraordinaire, his name has been praised again and again. Harry wanted to scoff. Lord Voldemort is known to have seven vessels; even if he burned the main vessel the man has more who are happy and ready to murder him.

All he needs is a good drink to forget and he's good. Thankfully, the bartender didn't dither before handing him a mug of butterbeer and leaving him alone.

Harry could remember the scent of burning flesh and the brilliant flames of his village burning down. His village had been a village of wizards, people who lived with magic and knew the rules and abide by them properly. All living things were to be respected, hunted animals would have a prayer of mourning, plants flourished and all was well. They were also known for their lack of support for the Dark Lord Voldemort as he had desecrated his soul, a sacred thing to them, in order to make his eight vessels.

Harry had been eleven at that point, still learning from the village. He knew the rules of magic intimately and was hailed as a prodigy though he's treated fairly. It was on the night of All Hallows Eve when Voldemort had attacked.

Harry took a sip from his butterbeer. Today is the anniversary of his village's burning and he planning on drinking away the pain till the sun rises.

Sadly, his plan was wrecked when a man about his age came up to him. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the man is wearing heavy armour fit for an Auror. His hair the colour of red, chocolate brown eyes hardened with resolve and determination, freckles scattering his cheeks, yet the man stood firm. He sat down beside him, the armour clanking and when Harry looked for the sword he found it. Odd, what's a warrior doing in these parts?

"Is it true?" The man asked him bluntly, "Are you- are you Harry Potter?"

Ah, a fan? Harry scowled. Can't he be left alone to mourn the dead _in peace?_ Still he nodded his head before taking gulping down the butterbeer. He might as well prepare for the eventual look of wonder and misplaced awe. What he did was a fluke!

"I…see. May I see your scar?" Ugh, great maybe if he shows his scar the warrior will leave?

As such, he looked around to see if anyone would notice him. Ah, night has fallen, lanterns are lit and the only ones here are the warrior and him as well as the bartender who is busy cleaning a glass. He might as well get this over with then, Harry thought as he pulled down his hood, allowing his hair to come free from the hood and stick all over the place. He swiped his hair to the side and revealed the ugly and horrid scar that came from when his mother's wand had been broken and struck his face. The rumours had twisted the scar to become a residue from a curse gone wrong from Lord Voldemort instead of proof that his mother had tried to protect him.

"So it truly is you. The Boy-Who-Lived, a child who had managed to escape from the grasp of one of Voldemort's vessels and actually destroyed it." Yes, thank you, stranger for reminding him of his unwanted fame.

"I'd rather you simply call me, Harry." He replied with a frown on his face. "And you are?"

The warrior perked up at the mention of his name and sheepishly replied, unaware of his darkening mood. "I am Ronald Weasley of the Weasley clan, sixth child of Arthur Weasley and proud warrior!"

Good for him then, Harry thought wryly. "And what are you here for?"

"Er, well, that would be due to the fact that I wish to accompany you." What? What's this bloke trying at?

The man, sensing his hesitance continued to speak, "You see, You-Know-Who-" Harry scowled at the name. Blasted man placed a jinx on his name to call his attention, as if he was a spirit or even worse, a _god_. "-had kidnapped my sister because my family had apparently slighted him seeing as my father is staying firm to his oath to serve under King Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

Ah. Weasley must believe that he's got a chance to beat Voldemort if he comes with him. Well, too bad for him because Harry is never going _anywhere_ near that bastard or his already claimed lands.

"I apologize, Master Weasley for you see I am not accepting any companions." Harry downed the last of his butterbeer. "As such, I bid you good night and good luck on your journey to rescue your sister."

With those final words, he turns around, pulls back his hood and exits the inn. Looks like he'll have to sleep in a different place then, Harry thought. Behind him, he can hear the warrior splutter in disbelief. Well that'll teach him to believe the rumours because no matter what everyone says, he _will not go on a quest to defeat Voldemort!_

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Ah, the Weasley had caught up to him. With a heavy sigh, Harry turned around and glared at the warrior.

"Away from you, Master Weasley," Harry replied tersely, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be off."

"But- you- you're _Harry Potter_ shouldn't you be on a quest to defeat You-Know-Who?" Weasley asked incredulously.

Harry scratched behind his ear as he thought of what to say. "Just because I'm Harry bloody Potter does not mean I'm going on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord." He explained with a frown. "Now, good night and good bye, Master Weasley," He practically snarled as he turned away once more.

The warrior narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of the mage. He had expected that meeting to go differently but he'll simply have to convince the man somehow. Even if it means begging at his feet, he'll do anything to bring back his sister. However, with night falling, he might as well rest first. Defeated for now, the man headed back to the inn to rest.

Meanwhile, Harry slept in the much more unpopular inn that is the Hogshead. He didn't care about the smell of what, goat? Or the fact it's filthier than a bag full of rats, all he needed right then and there was some rest. As much as he'd prefer to sleep in the Three Broomsticks, he'd rather not deal with the pestering of that Weasley. Once he went through the motions of requesting a room and such, the man at the counter gave him the key and he entered his room with slight caution.

Then, because overkill is never enough, he placed a temporary ward over the room and placed down his bag before sleeping. Hopefully, he won't have to deal with Weasley looking for him again. He'd rather not have to deal with Weasley trying to persuade him to let him join him under some misguided hopes that he could work together to take down Voldemort.

* * *

The next day saw Harry wandering around town with a persistent Weasley at his heels.

The man simply could. Not. Shut. Up.

Harry had half the mind of using magic on his to make him actually incapable of speaking. As he was at the edge of the village and about to the leave, the redhead excitedly chattered about how apparently harry was allowing him to join him and that this meant they were officially a duo now. Harry turned around, at the end of his wits whirled around to face the warrior with his wand in hand, a spell at the tip of his tongue. His eyes a potent green as his magic swirled around him as a reflection of his irritation.

It's at this moment that a shadow fell upon the both of them.

"Erm, excuse me? But yeh wouldn't happen to be a-uhm, Harry Potter now ey?" The giant of a man asked, fidgeting as he did so.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes and you are?" He strained to remember who this man could be. He dug as deep as he could. Yet he still doesn't remember the man, no matter how must he felt like he knew the man.

The man beamed at him, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts castle."

Ah! Harry's eyes flashed with recognition. He remembered the man from when his family had visited the capital once for the yearly oath taking to serve King Dumbledore. He remembered sneaking out during the visit and bumping into a kind yet large man who talked with a funny accent. Hmm, still why is the grounds keeper here?

"Thank you. May I ask why you're here though?" Let it not be said that his parents did not instil manners into him.

The man rummaged through his coat, taking out keys and tea bags before finally reaching a small bag. He gave the bag to Harry, who took it regardless of what's in there. It felt…light. As if there's nothing but a feather in there. Strange, Harry though as he eyed the large man.

"That would be the philosopher's stone. Now, King Dumbledor ord'red me ter give it ta yeh an' tell yeh te give it ter the Flamels. Erm, I dunno where they are but I do know yer suppose ta keep it safe till then." Hagrid straightened up after handing the light bag. He glanced around before bending down to whisper in Harry's ear. "That ain't the real stone. The real one's on its way already. That there's a decoy that should arrive a little late."

Harry nodded his head, King's orders hmm? A side eyed glance had him balefully looking at Weasley. Damn, he might have to let the guy tag along. It's not like _he_ knows where the Flamels are now. The warrior's looking at him with bright eyes and so damn hopeful. Harry must be getting soft or must be extremely tired because once Hagrid goes on his way to Hogsmeade, Harry sighs in defeat.

"Fine, you can come along." Weasley broke into a large grin, his eyes practically glittering with glee like dark honey in the sunlight.

"Yes!" He cheered, "You can call me Ron, seeing as we're travelling together now! Hey, can I call you Harry? Or do you prefer Master Potter? I'm alright with both."

Harry resisted the urge to groan, already regretting his decision. "Harry's fine. Now come along, the stone isn't going to deliver itself."

And so, Harry is begins his quest to return the philosopher's stone to the Flamels with a particularly enthusiastic Ron at his side. Harry gives a smug Ron a side glance. Hopefully this won't become an actual trend.

* * *

"Uhm, Harry, are you sure this is the right path to the Flamels?" Ron asked as they passed trees and vegetation.

Harry raised an unimpressed brow at Ron, "Look, number one, we don't know where the Flamels are, which means we have to ask around and chase rumours until we can actually deliver the stone,"

Ron nodded his head, his mouth making an 'O' shape as he understood what Harry meant. "So we're off to the nearest village?"

"City, actually," Harry corrected as he knocked a stray branch away from his face. "The city of Sesila is known for being a merchant village. With trade, comes plenty of things, money, foreign items and most importantly…"

Ron grinned as he understood where Harry was getting at.

" _Information_ ," They said at the same time.

Harry threw Ron a smirk, "Good, seems that you have common sense, at least."

As they made it through the dense forest that separated Hogsmeade from Sesila, Harry paused. He extended his senses outwards, the world darkening as all life became known to him. He could sense the warmth and the flame like magic that Ron had beside him, flickering in confusion but otherwise staying silent. He can sense a nearby flock of birds a few meters from them and the plant life behind them in a light shade of green. The road is now much sparser with a field of grass that blanketed the ground.

There! Harry could feel it. The city of Sesila is a place brimming with people. He winced at the bright overload of light from his magic senses. However, it looks as if the people are all avoiding an area. As he stretched his senses he realized how close they are to the area. Odd, it looks as if there are plenty of people surrounding one giant signature. The signature itself is grey and foul, with black and brown spots littering it. He recognized that sort of magic, trolls.

Harry withdrew his senses. He blinked back as he adjusted to seeing normally again.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked as Harry took off in a sprint.

"There's a troll in the city. The city rangers are probably trying to subdue it. Come on, we have to help." Harry replied in a clipped manner.

They rushed over, Harry using his magic sense to track the troll, the two of them dodged people left and right. Finally, they reached the troll. Rangers surrounded the troll, shooting arrows however it wasn't effective as arrows kept bouncing off the troll. One of the rangers kept aiming to the head, but with the way it kept spinning around with its clunky wooden club, the arrows didn't miss their mark.

Ron brought out his sword and Harry, his wand. Ron approached one of the Rangers who had run out of arrows and was now throwing daggers.

"Excuse me? May I know of the situation here," Ron asked the Ranger. Something Harry is grateful for.

The Ranger turned to them, "A troll somehow got in, we're not sure how. Still, many of our people are evacuating the civilians and looking for survivors in the rubble. It would be nice if you two could help out."

"Right," Ron nodded before heading off to slice away at the feet of the troll.

Harry jerked away the club. It wouldn't do if it bashed away at the city Rangers now, hmm? As he levitated the club and brought it to its feet, Ron dodged it and watched as an arrow flew right into the eye of the troll.

It let out a scream.

Ron glanced at the club and then Harry then at the troll. Recalling the fact that Harry could levitate things, he called out, "Hey mate! Lift up the club and bash it in the head!"

Harry lift the club back up and with a flick of his wrist, the troll went down. He released his hold on the club and watched as the club fell on the troll that had fallen unconscious-or is it dead? - troll.

A Ranger approached them while their fellow Rangers cleaned up the mess.

"Hey there, I'd have to hand it to both of you. Thank you for your help." They pulled down their hood to reveal a woman with sharp intelligent brown eyes and curly brown hair that poof up the moment the hood was removed.

Ron kept staring at her, raising an eyebrow as he realized the mysterious ranger is female. Not wanting to be rude, Ron sheathed his sword and stretched out a hand in greeting. "Ron Weasley, Warrior of the Weasley clan,"

The woman promptly shook his hand, "Hermione, Ranger of Sesila," He turned to the still hooded Harry, "May I ask for your name?"

Harry sighed before replying, "Harry,"

Her eyes focused on him and took in his appearance. She's heard rumours of the Boy-Who-Lived being around in these parts. Ron grinned and slapped the back of Harry, "He's being shy-" "-I'm not being shy!" "-his real name is Harry Potter."

She nodded her head in respect, "Hello Master Potter, I must say, I am grateful for what you've done,"

"Many people are. Say, seeing as we helped you out with the troll problem there, care to tell us where the Flamels live now?" Harry probed while he crossed his arms.

Hermione smiled, "I've heard from the Beauxbatons traders that they're living on the outskirts of the Kingdom, close to the Forbidden Forest that borders Hogwarts and Beauxbatons."

"Well," Ron said in surprise, "I honestly did not expect that to happen in our very first try."

"Say, I might as well guide you, I have a map. You'll need someone who's familiar with the place and I do have to check up on them, King's Guard orders you see," She explained diligently, her lips in curled upwards in a small but cheeky smile.

Harry realized that this may become a trend. Still, it's quite funny how they're ordered by the King to go to the Flamels. Hermione didn't tell much about her strengths other than standard Ranger training and her sharp wits. At least she'll be able to help them on their quest to deliver the damn rock.

* * *

The three of them ventured through the thick forest. Hermione's navigating them towards a short cut the Rangers often use to travel between the two countries without having to deal with the hassle of bandits, wild animals and general nuisances when they have something important to do. Most of the time, these tasks include secret message relays and meeting with the Rangers of Beauxbatons in there for some such thing. Most of the time, the Rangers stationed in Sesila don't get assigned such missions by the King's Guard.

"The cave should be right in front of us," Hermione pointed out as she consulted the map. A glance at the stone at their feet with the symbol of Hogwarts showed that they were indeed on the right track.

"I don't know Hermione. All I see is forest." Ron pointed out.

"Well." Hermione smiled mysteriously at him. "It seems we are on the right track. The cave should be right in front of us. That would be out shortcut."

Ron moved aside a curtain of vines in front of them, revealing a cave entrance underneath trees and forest growth. It looked to be unassuming and simple, though terribly dark. As they stepped out from the vines and into the space in front of the cave, a dark shadow appeared in front of them.

Beetle black eyes and shoulder length black hair, is the first thing that caught their attention. The pure black clothes would be the second that caught their attention.

"Halt!" The mysterious man called out in a sneering voice.

Hermione paused, "I'm not aware of this,"

He reached to his waist and pulled out a black whip, "Fight me, if you wish to pass,"

"Well, Harry?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "Do we do as he says or turn tail and leave?"

Harry shook his head, "It's too late to turn back. We're already at the entrance of the short cut. Tell you what, we all battle him together and get past him,"

"Alright, I'll take the back, Ron's upfront and you'll be flanking him," Hermione suggested.

Together they did their best, Hermione shooting arrows whether to distract the man, or injure while Ron went melee, darting to and fro wincing at the cracking of the whip against his armour and hoping he nicked the fast man who dodged his every attack. Harry used his spells to slow the man down.

"Harry! Why aren't you attack him?" Hermione questioned as she realized he wasn't doing any offensive type of spells but simply making Ron stronger, slowing the man down and making sure her arrows stay true to their intended target.

Harry flinched, "Look, I just- I can't!"

Hermione shot another arrow and Ron danced out of the way, Harry's wand glowed as he sent an _expelliarmus_ at the man.

"You can't win against the Dark Lord if you keep this up," The man drawled out almost lazily. His whip flew out from his hand to Harry's. However, the man merely frowned and took out throwing knives with a flick of a wrist. He tossed them at Ron and Hermione.

"Shut up! I'm not going against the Dark Lord!" Harry snarled out. He used his magic to form a barrier around his friends, the whip still held tightly in his hands. The daggers bounced harmlessly back.

"Oh?" He smirked as he began a barrage of daggers, knives flying straight for the barriers. The barriers began to crack as Harry struggled to maintain them. "This could all be over if you simply." One dagger hit, the barrier continued to break.

"Fought." Another dagger, hitting the same place as its predecessor, Harry grit his teeth as his magic strained to maintain the barrier.

" _Back._ " A final dagger sliced through the barrier.

It shattered.

Harry yelled in pain as his magic snapped back into him. His fingers tingled as magic raced back inwards. He heaved. His head began to ache.

"Harry!" Ron yelled in concern as he moved to protect him. The warrior stood in front of their clearly injured friend whose fingers were red and raw from over exertion from trying to keep up the barrier. Hermione kept her bow trained on him as she manoeuvred herself behind Harry.

"Your people," The man began watching them with such cold disinterest, as if they weren't even worth his time, "The People of Magia, previously nomads who had settled in Hogwarts. They believed that life is sacred and must pray for any loss of life. Yes?"

Harry glared at the man before wincing in pain from the pounding in his head. How dare he?! What did he know of his people and their ways?!

"You may keep your beliefs but you're forgetting the other part of it. Death, your people also understood that death is a necessity sometimes and while they would pray for the dead and the deaths they caused, they knew it was for the balance. Don't forget that. If you want you and your friends to stay alive the moment you face against the Dark Lord then _fight_." The man stressed, face curled into a sneer.

"Who are you anyway?!" Ron growled out.

The man crossed his arms. "Severus Snape, you best remember that, _boy_."

Hermione let loose the arrow. Snape moved his hand almost lazily and the arrow was knocked away. Hermione immediately loaded another arrow, ignoring the resounding _thunk_ that came from her arrow digging itself into a tree.

"I shall have my whip back," Snape said nonchalantly as he made a pinching motion. The whip eagerly escaped the weakened grasp of Harry and into the hands of Snape.

"The next time I see you, you _better fight back._ "

He disappeared with a loud crack.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, pulling out a potion. "Here, this should help,"

Harry gratefully took the potion. Already after drinking it, he felt much better. His magic had settled easily after he stayed near many plants, taking bits and pieces of their magic and converting it to his own.

"Better now," Harry replied, sighing in relief his fingers came back and the pounding in his head subsided.

"You think you can stand up mate?" Ron asked, glancing at the cave.

Harry took a shuddering breath before pushing himself off the ground. He stumbled a bit but Ron quickly caught him. With the help of Ron, he stood up. Harry winced as the world began to swirl and he shook his head, blinking until the dizzying swirls disappeared.

"I-" Harry licked his lips, "I can stand now, thanks."

Together, they entered the cave.

* * *

 ***Markus voice* I. AM. ALIVE!**

 **:P Yep, it's funny now that I think about it. I've always wanted to read a western fantasy-esque AU of this fandom. I mean, warriors and rangers and dark lords abound would make for a fun interpretation! I will be taking liberties for some canon divergent stuff and doing my best to write in between school, my own original works and general life stuff.**

 **As for pairings, well, I honestly care not if the pairing is gay, straight or none! In fact, I'd like to ask for your suggestions (lol), I'll be taking the suggestions that come in from this chapter and (learn how to) set up a poll on my profile in terms of pairings. Least voted for pairings will be eliminated every update. (At least, if there's any suggestions at all!)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and have a great day!**


	2. One's Greatest Desire

**Adventure Calls for Me**

* * *

 **Summary: Medieval Fantasy AU Harry Potter, a well-known mage, is a loner. Then he comes in contact with a brave warrior with blazing red hair and a ranger with the sharpest mind. However, Harry is being hunted and together they must save the land of Hogwarts from the horrid tyrant Dark Lord Voldemort from taking over.**

 **Note: No Pairings decided as of yet!**

* * *

Book1 Part 2: One's Greatest Desire

* * *

Hermione guided them through, her knowledge of the markings were incredibly useful as she directed them through the tunnels toward the border between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Harry managed to recover from when the barrier had been broken. His magic now settled once more, he began practicing much more offensive spells such as _bombarda_ against the rubble that blocked certain entrances and some others such as _petrificus totalis_ on insects and animals before releasing it.

They had all been working, after their defeat against Snape. Ron knew he had to be better if they would even want to stand a chance against even a Death Eater at this rate! Ron began doing hand-to-hand when they took pit stops to rest. They had enough food rationed for them to get through this without having to head to the surface.

Luckily, their time in the cave tunnels were rather short thanks to Hermione's good memory. Harry had begun stretching his magical wings so to speak again past simple spells by playing around with their lights. Sometimes he would make it float sometimes the light would come from the tip of his wand, changing colours and brightness.

"Blimey!" Ron groaned the moment they got out of the cave and into the morning light.

Hermione shielded her eyes from the morning rays, blinking away the blind spots. "Well then, at least we're seeing something other than rocks,"

Harry cancelled out the light he had been maintaining, the light snuffing itself out quickly. "Okay, where to next, Hermione?"

Hermione consulted her map for a moment while Ron scanned the surroundings. "The safest way through the border would be the gap right in the middle of the Forbidden Forest,"

"Right, then, we should get going," Ron chipped in as he jogged towards them.

They continued their journey to the gap in between the Forbidden forest only to be side tracked when a rat runs at Ron. They were surrounded the wood and grass, vines growing everywhere, the place was a mess. According to the map of Hermione they're leagues away from the Forbidden forest since there's a large plain they'd need to cross.

The rat ran at Ron who stumbled backwards and in doing so fell backwards through a thick curtain of vines.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked she rushed towards him.

Ron groaned. The vines had covered his upper half obscuring their vision. Harry raised an eyebrow at the lack of response.

"You reckon he's unconscious from a rock on the other side?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm fine! Guys, you should check this out! There's a huge manor over there!" He exclaimed, Harry parted the curtain of vines and they all stared at the manor before them.

The manor itself is brilliant, made with marble and lined with liquid gold if Harry had anything to say about that. Ron fixed himself, removing dust and rocks as he gazed at the mansion.

"You think it's been abandoned?" He asked as they stepped through the curtain of vines.

Hermione shook her head. "It looks too well cared for to be left alone,"

"I don't sense anyone around though," Harry pointed out, having used his magic sense to scan the area.

All he sensed was an object covered in the familiar glow of enchantment but that's it. The manor itself isn't enchanted, simply that single object. Odd but, not the strangest thing Harry had encountered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? We can rest there and stock up on whatever needs stocking up on, right?" Ron cheerfully led the way to the manor doors.

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione. Is it truly safe for them to enter? Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione shrugged and gestured to Ron who's standing at the doors of the manor and waiting for them. The both decided to go along. After all, they have to watch over Ron.

They joined Ron in entering the manor, marvelling at the fact its clean and well lit, as if glowing from the marbles. Their footsteps echoed in the halls and Harry knew they were the only ones here. Strange, he thought, passing by a wall and brushing a finger on it, checking for any signs of dirt.

Nothing.

He narrowed his eyes, this time stretching his magic sense farther than the general manor, his eyes scanning, going farther and farther, passing by the green and reds of the auras of living things and creatures that skulked in the dark of caves. Then he found something.

A ward that surround the manor, about a large distance away from where they had exited the tunnel, Harry measured it to be half way from the tunnel to the manor. The glowing beacon of a bright blue that screamed magical ward made him freeze. The ward is a standard one, a simple alert ward that alerted the owner of any trespassers. Now that he knew there _is_ a ward, he began to pull back his magic, combing over everything with finer eyes. Then, he found another ward. The ward this time being an actual protection ward, placed around the area's general vicinity. One ward block happened to be placed where the curtain of vines is. He must have missed it due to the aura of the plants, how smart of them.

He's sure there are other wards but it's too complex and tangled together for him to make out anything other than those two. Whoever built this place is very familiar with how magic works, that much is sure. This also told him that the manor is still in use. However rarely that is, he narrowed his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione blinked. Harry had stopped in the middle of the corridor, just outside of the door that Ron had entered. The door is still open to show a large bed with red sheets made of silk and the walls to be just as white as the rest of the manor. On the other side of the bedroom is another one just as ornate. Hermione had been about to enter that one when she saw Harry frown.

Harry shook his head. He'll have to think about this later. There's still that enchanted object he has to check. "Sorry, Hermione, I'm just tired is all."

Hermione nodded her head, still concerned but otherwise allowing it to slide. The entered her room and closed it with a click.

Ron finally got up to close the door with a grin and a wave. "Night, Harry! As much as I enjoy camping with you guys, I'd like to hog the bed."

Harry smiled softly at this and replied, "Goodnight, Ron. I'll be in the room on the right if you need me."

Ron nodded and the door closed, leaving Harry to take the room beside Ron's alone. He'll check up on the object on the third floor later. For now, Harry would prefer to rest than explore.

* * *

" _Harry! Run with your mother!"_

 _It's Halloween, more commonly known by his people as Samhain. There are lanterns and pumpkins. He's just a boy when the world is dyed a brilliant green. There's a big cloud above the town of Godric's Hollow and it's scary._

" _James! The ward is up, come with me!" His mother held him closely, even though she had complained that he's heavy all the other times. She had lost the warmth, like the fire that she so loves to control. His father favoured the Wind element so it was no wonder that him and Lily would get along once they got past their differences._

" _No, I can't. Someone must stop them from getting to the Veil! We must not let them disturb the dead."_

 _Lily bit her lip and looked at James. Harry, despite his age, had understood the meaning. That his father would be going away for good. That someone is trying to destroy their peaceful town. He didn't like it though. But he knew better than to stall, his mother had nodded and fled quickly, rushing towards the emergency wards in order for evacuees to be safe._

 _That's when this madman came. Dark Lord Voldemort had split himself, with seven vessels and his own body that remained as young and handsome if it were not for his unsettling ruby red eyes that resembled blood in the snow._

 _This was one of his vessels, a tall pale man who resembled a snake more than a human. His skin is ashen pale. Voldemort had taken that body to be used as his final vessel to be made. Its origins is rumoured to be a corpse. No one knows who had angered him to the point he would desecrate their death bed and no one brave enough to dig into it._

 _The man had his sights set on Harry, and Harry, young Harry, had stared into those eyes and for the first time realized that he is looking at his own death. He saw death so intimately as if he was Death itself. He saw death, after death, after death. A woman being drowned, a basilisk's gaze, a man begging for his life, he saw them and he saw them all._

 _His mother's scream snapped him out of it. The ward they had been talking about was destroyed. Rubble littered the area and all Harry could see are the remains of what would have been a gorgeous design._

" _Give him to me and you will be spared." The man reached out his hand and Harry held his mother tighter._

" _No!"_

" _Give him to me!"_

" _Please, just take me instead!"_

 _His mother set him down and pushed him back. She whispered for him to run and then turned her back to beg the man. He never wanted to see like this, yielding her flames so willingly, kneeling down in front of this insane creature of a man. He couldn't help but watch._

" _This is your last chance, give him and your life will be spared."_

" _I beg you, don't take Harry!"_

 _The man knew she wouldn't yield in her pleading and he swished his wand. That wand of his, it resembled a bone that was carved with how white it is._

" _Very well then, Avada Kedavra!"_

 _His mother screamed as the bright light engulfed the world._

 _Harry ran as quickly as his feet could carry him. His wand in hand and the most basic and defensive spells on the tip of his tongue. Voldemort appeared before him like a cloud of black._

 _Now, his mother had been a Fire element, his father a Wind element, Harry had yet to awaken his element yet. This man in front of him has no element. He is utterly and completely blank, whatever is left of it has been eaten away by the Dark Arts and his core is but an empty hole. Fear gripped him as he casted a shield._

 _The man laughed and broke the shield easily, the shattered remains turning into iridescent sparkles._

 _The man did not waste any time. Softly whispering, as if reverent of the words that left his mouth even, the two dreaded words any Magia would know to fear instinctively._

" _Avada Kedavra."_

 _The world turned green._

* * *

"Oi!" He hears knocking and Ron's loud and brash voice slightly muffled by the door, "Harry, wake up! Hermione cooked us some dinner while we were asleep."

Harry shook his head. "Coming! I'll be ready in a few, go on without me first."

"Alright!"

Harry sat back up and checked his face in a nearby mirror. His green eyes (so green, it wasn't that green before until that day) are shining with unshed tears and he's sweating. Black hair sticking to his pale face, he realized he needed to at least splash some water and conjured a bowl before filling it with water.

The cold drops proved to be beneficial as it helped further ground him to the present. It has been so long since he dreamt of that day. So why…? He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Never mind, for now, he'll simply chase away his thoughts by checking out that magic signature.

* * *

Harry narrowed his eyes as he neared the room that held the magic signature. The signature isn't _too_ bright. No, it's not as blinding as he expected it to be. It wouldn't have stood out if the manor was coated in magic of all sorts. However, that would have made him even more suspicious. Alas, he shouldn't be lingering in a corridor but instead investigating.

So with a deep breath, he switched sights and entered without hesitation.

"What?" He's greeted with the sight of a mirror but instead of his reflection, he sees his family.

His father is beaming with pride over the man he has become and his mother, oh his mother is smiling that same she always did whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Over his father's shoulder is his Uncle Sirius, the man's bellowing with unheard laughter and Uncle Remus is on his mother's side. Uncle Remus is shaking his head in bemusement but there's a smile that he couldn't bother to hide. Uncle Peter is lurking in the background, looking as if he was going to pounce on Uncle Sirius in another silent prank war.

The door swung and shut behind him. He ignored it in favour of his family. His hand reached out to caress the image only for it to be halted by the surface. That's when his attention travelled to examine the mirror itself.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He closed his eyes.

No. He can't look upon this-this farce! And yet, all he can see is that image of them with him, smiling and proud of what he had become. He can almost hear the words now. His father would laugh and say, he has the Potter looks while his mother would lightly smack him before kissing him on the forehead and telling him how proud the two of them are. Uncle Sirius' dog like howls of laughter and Uncle Remus handing him some chocolate with a smile, Uncle Peter would be there in his own quiet way, handing him folded pages of his old notes and keeping whatever drawings he gave the man.

He could hear it now like a phantom took a hold of him. It would be as if the raid had never happened, had never even been a thought. He could almost see it, Godric's Hollow full of hustle and bustle, people of various backgrounds yet all connected by magic. The houses aren't in ruins and that dreaded green snake symbol had never touched the white clouds or the soft blue sky.

Harry opened his eyes once more and he still found himself gazing at this cursed image. He can't help it. Not when the sight is all he ever wanted to see. Like a ghost, he could feel the arms of his mother wrapped around him or the steady hand of his father.

"Harry?"

He turned to see Ron, dressed in his newly cleaned armour and looking at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here, mate? I've been looking all over for you!" The warrior entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, uh…" He's not sure how to justify himself. His mind is still on the image that he had.

"Is this some sort of magic thing I don't know about?" Ron frowned and moved beside him, his eyes landing on the mirror. Immediately he froze.

"Ron, what do you see?" He whispered, his eyes glowing slightly in the manor's strange light.

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I see myself with my family. My sister is there and alive, and I have a badge that declares I've been knighted with the highest recognition from the king, an Order of Merlin First Class."

"I see…" He muttered as Ron shook his head.

"Whenever you're done with this place, go and eat dinner. Hermione sent me to fetch you."

Ron left the room and once again Harry is alone with nothing a mirror. However, the answer he had gotten from Ron made him sigh. The magic signature that came from the mirror was probably some sort of enchantment to have it reflect what you desired. In his case, it would be his family and in Ron's case it would be his sister back home and him having brought honour to the Weasley clan.

Perhaps he could study it, his eyes flashed at the thought, that way he might learn something and figure out a way to counteract it. (Or at least, that's his excuse, having already known he would simply do nothing but watch the image in front of him.)

And so, he left for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a short and simple affair, having reported to Hermione that all they did was explore around in order to gain more inkling of who owned the place. So far Ron had found a tapestry with a phoenix on it as well as a painting of a man with gold hair, a woman with auburn hair and two men who are no doubt the woman's family members seeing as they share the same hair colour.

Still other than that, there was nothing else to talk about. Harry didn't trust them yet, and mostly he didn't trust _himself_ , especially considering how shaken he is thanks to that blasted mirror. Hermione was definitely unsure how to approach them, having been used to her time as a Ranger where they all knew each other and moved as one. Ron, perhaps, could have begun a conversation except he's distracted by something. (That something, Harry suspects, would be what he saw in the mirror.)

They finished their food and retired back to their selected rooms.

* * *

That same night, Harry snuck out of his room, too bothered to sleep properly. His feet carried him to the room with the mirror and there he sat, comforting himself with a lie and pretending that everything's alright. He's Just Harry. He's not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and certainly not the person to bring down Voldemort.

That's when he heard footsteps.

He switched to his magic sight, sensing an almost blinding white signature. He scowled, as he switched back to his usual sight. The door behind him creaked open and he whipped around, his vision still littered with spots over how bright it is.

Then his eyes were blinded for a different reason, bright robes with twinkling stars and a hat as equally blinding. If Harry were to be rude, he would say that it reminds him of an eccentric and senile old man.

"Hello, my boy." He greeted. His old voice warm with the care of a loving grandfather.

Harry blinked away the horror and focused on the man's face. Age lines and wrinkled skin, his eyes twinkling like the stars on his robe alongside the half-moon glasses that sit on the bridge of the nose made him realize who this an is.

Immediately he scrambled to kneel before the man. "King Dumbledore, I was unaware this was your home. If you wish it, then my companions and I will leave at once."

"No need, you may stay till the next morrow sun rises over the horizon." He shook his head and Harry turned his head to look at the mirror. The image is still there, soundless and dreamlike. "Please rise, Master Potter. And tell me, what do you see?"

"I…see my family."

The king hummed, "Do you know the purpose of this mirror?"

Harry shook his head before remembering himself and answering verbally. "No, my king." That's a lie but he'd rather not offend by accident.

"It shows the greatest desire of the heart. The name of this mirror is the Mirror of Erised. Beware, many a man wasted before this mirror, reaching for something they will never have. So go, use this as a reminder of what you are fighting for but do not stay here."

His words of wisdom made Harry realize that it would be useless to stay there when he knows that he should be doing a quest for the king. And so, with a bow he left with the promise to leave the manor the next morning.

King Dumbledore and glanced at the mirror, a young woman smiling, her face is young and her hair tied back. Beside her is a handsome man with blond hair and bright, intelligent eyes. He left before he could remember. He simply whispered, "For the greater good,"

* * *

"Harry?" Hermoine asked him as he brought his pack with him. Their supplies have been replenished and their spirit rejuvenated from their rest in the manor. "Are you alright? You looked like you didn't have much sleep."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, Hermione, I simply had a run in with the master of the mansion,"

"So, who is it then?" Ron asked, curious and wanting to answer the riddle of the mansion's master.

"Oh, er, King Dumbledore owns this mansion."

" _What?!_ " Hermione hissed, her eyes wide with shock. "And you didn't tell us? What if he took offense to us and has us executed or worse, exiled!"

"Take a breather Hermione!" Ron reminded, "Obviously if we managed to stay the morning without his anger raining down on us then its fine…"Ron glanced at Harry, "Right?"

"Yes, he told me it was alright if we stayed till morning. Now come on, we need to get going."

The three left the mansion in higher spirits and in Harry's case, a reminder for why he puts up with the unwanted fame. For now, he'll finish the quest and then go back to his merry way of wandering around and perhaps, he could give the ruins of Godric's Hollow a visit. After all, he did miss a few Halloweens' worth of candles and other rituals for the dead. At least the Veil is still sealed last time he checked.

* * *

In the shadows of the darkness a man kneeled before a man with scarlet red eyes and teeth with fangs. He's handsome and seemingly young, a snake is draped around his neck like a scarf. Around him are two of his vessels, having recently arrived with reports of their area of influence. One of them is wearing a ring while the other has a diadem on his head. They both resemble Dark Lord Voldemort in looks, with the only difference being the scarlet red eyes.

"My lord," The man kneeled, a purple turban on his head.

"Speak to me, Quirrell, what have you learned so far?" Voldemort, the original, hissed, narrowing his red eyes at him.

Quirrell bowed lowly before presenting his findings. "The Boy-Who-Lived is currently travelling with a warrior of the Weasley clan and a Ranger of Sesila. They are already half way through their journey to the Flamels. It has come to my attention that the boy may be holding the stone."

Voldemort hissed to his vessels, they all seemed to be in deep conversation before he nodded his head and said, "Keep an eye on the boy, in fact, do your best to hinder him. Send him to the ruins of Cheramont if you must, I've heard wind of a dragon living in those ruins."

"Your wish is my command my lord."

"Dismissed."

Quirrell scuttled away and left the sight of his master. The man grinned as his snake commented on this.

" _That sssmelly human is so funny to watch."_ She did her own version of laughter, hissing in a funny little, _'sa sa sa sa'_ at the man.

" _Yesss, it is amusssing I suppossse."_ The man with the diadem replied dryly, with a raised eyebrow.

The man with the ring huffed. _"Please, Diadem. It would be best if we wrap up our visit. I'd rather not have to deal with our servants running amok like chickensss without their head."_

" _Ah, alas,"_ The original whispered. _"The visssit was appreciated. Keep up the good work."_

Diadem scoffed. _"Don't we alwaysss do a good job? We_ _ **are**_ _your vesssels for good reason, Original. Come now, Ring. Let usss be on our way."_

" _Fine, fine, Diadem."_

With that the two vessels turned into smoke and flew out the window. The Original Lord Voldemort simply laughed at this before settling down once more.

 _Soon,_ he thought as he stroked Nagini, _revenge will be had and the world will be mine._

* * *

 **Yep! Finally got another chapter in! Haha, I'm so sorry for the long wait but now that I've got sometime and despite being sick, I finished it! Anyway, the italics is Parseltongue if you haven't already guessed it. I added a couple of 's' here and there because snakes but other than that yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading (and being patient despite me being busy) and have a great day! (Or night!)**


End file.
